Ulysse Tournier
Ulysse Tournier (ユリシー·トゥルニエ, Yurishī Tōrunie) is the current leader of the Tournier Clan of Karakura Town and a professional businessman. Despite this, Ulysse is by no means a normal Human, for he possesses a form of supernatural power aptly referred to as Fullbring, and was once a member of the Fullbringer organization Xcution. A figure ridiculed by many for his family's tendency to rely on deceit in order to get what they want who is also a rising star in the world of businessmen and women, Ulysse has a great many things to offer the world, including his potential as a supernatural being. Appearance As the current head of the wealthy Tournier Clan, Ulysse's appearance at its most basic level expresses the family's refined tastes and standards among the high culture. Such tastes and standards are demonstrated through Ulysse's thin but relatively muscular body, which is mostly likely an indication that while the Tournier family often has others do their dirty work for them, they are not entirely exempt from doing their work themselves, at least on a physical level. Ulysse has smooth, nigh perfect fair skin, the only imperfections being several cuts and bruises revealing themselves on various parts of his body, which are usually kept unseen by potential observers, obscured underneath his clothing. Ulysse appears rather youthful. He possesses chilling blue eyes, a common trait shared among members of his family, and spiky black hair, several streaks of which he often dyes into various color, white and blond being the most often; his eyebrows are treated the same way. The young Tournier sports a form of mohawk hairstyle, with the left side of his hair being shaved nearly completely, while the spiky, main portion of his hair sprouts from the middle, often getting swept backward before landing on and concealing the right side of his head. His nose is straight, while his face is angular. His pride in his family's work is emblazoned by having the Tournier Clan insignia tattooed just above the end of his right eyebrow, which is usually kept unseen underneath his hair. He also has a piercing in the mid-lower section of his right ear, the color of which is metallic black. As a testament to the seemingly unlimited wealth of the Tournier family, Ulysse dresses unlike the average civilian. At a young age, the Tournier was taught that the key to the first phases of an individual's attention is one's sense of fashion and clothing, and has expressed an interest in grooming his appearance ever since. Under normal circumstances, Ulysse's wardrobe consists of a casual formal wear, which does not only establish his seat among Karakura's wealthiest, but also expresses his refined taste in fashion as well. This includes a white shirt, whose sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, underneath a form-fitting black waistcoat and a matching black tie. His pants are of the same matching black color, and he also wears a pair of black derby shoes. The logic in his choice of clothing is that while Ulysse dresses to be easily perceived as a member of Karakura's wealthiest, his style in such clothing does not overly propel him to become a prime target for street robbers and theft, for his youth and casual style also constitute a simple young adult who is required to dress in such way for his profession. The item that would become the physical container of his power is always worn on both of his middle fingers in the form of metallic black rings. While the interior of the rings maintain the typical circular look of usual rings, the exterior of the rings form a square instead, thus making able to inflict considerable damage when used for punching. As demonstrated various times, they seem to be made out of a durable material. Personality History Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities High Spiritual Power: Ulysse possesses a certain amount of spiritual power. While not overly drastic, it is by no means minuscule either, and is at least comparable to the power of an advanced Third Seat or the average Lieutenant-class Shinigami. This fact is demonstrated through his ability to stand his ground despite being in the presence of several high-ranking Shinigami, Arrancar, or Hollows at once. *'Spiritual Awareness': As a Fullbringer, Ulysse is perfectly capable of sensing and seeing spiritual beings. *'Expert Reiatsu Control': Having realized the potential danger of the uncontrolled release of a spiritual pressure, Ulysse has trained himself to be able to at least restrain his power so that his residence (or anywhere he goes, for that matter) does not become a breeding ground for Hollows or nearby threats. Upon release, his spiritual power is of a distinct, fluorescent blue color, which is most often shown through the supernatural glow in his blue eyes. It is powerful enough for Ulysse to stand his ground against several spiritual beings stronger than he is, and is entirely capable of overwhelming a lone, low-ranking Hollow. In relation to his history, Ulysse's spiritual pressure emphasizes the depressing feeling of having lost one's childhood in its sensation. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Among Karakura's wealthiest, the Tournier family is possibly the only one stressing the potential of future descendants, and as a part of the latest generation of the Tourniers, Ulysse's potential is not exempt from being stressed. While most of the fields taught were intellectual, one field in particular required him and his younger sibling to be instructed in the art of self-defense. Due to this, Ulysse was subjected to a number of training sessions held by specially-trained combatants early on in his childhood, having spent a fair fraction of it honing the ability to defend himself through some form of martial arts. While the young Tournier grew up well-versed in the art, his unbalanced emotions crafted by the lack of a normal, playful childhood became his prime motivation in mastering the art, utilizing it as a way to satisfy the feeling of a normal, playful childhood he never had. Ulysse displays a unique form of martial arts that do not require an active offense to dispatch nearby opposing forces, but rather revolve around the use of quick maneuvers to evade and redirect an enemy's attack toward his intended target. But when the situation does require an active offense, Ulysse frequently relies on the use of his feet, often employing acrobatic movements to land rapid and precise strikes. His punches are strong and precise, focusing much of his strength into a small number of concentrated strikes rather than distributing it into a large number of meek hits. In other words, Ulysse does not always rely on offensive maneuvers to take out his targets, but when he does, he is capable of doing so. Enhanced Strength: Perhaps quite true to his family's creed of deceit, Ulysse's slim figure is not at all what it seems to be, for his simple build conceals a considerable amount of strength that can rival the likes of an individual whose lifetime is mostly invested in developing it. With a single elbow strike, Ulysse was able to inflict a great amount of pain upon a Hollow bigger than he is, sending it hurling an impressive distance away from him. A single one of his kicks contain enough strength to send the average Human adult flying several meters away. Enhanced Speed: As one would expect of his slim figure, Ulysse possesses considerable speed and displays masterful use of it during combat. Fitting of the form of self-defense he employs in combat, his speed proves extremely helpful in avoiding and evading incoming attacks. Enhanced Endurance: Ulysse possesses an impressive amount of both physical and mental endurance. He can withstand stressful moments and physical injuries without breaking down, mentally forcing himself to continue the job until it is done before he breaks. Great Intellect: While a fraction of his childhood was invested into his potential as a physical combatant, the rest of it was used to educate him in regards to how the world spins. Though he displayed several resentments toward his educators and even his parents for trapping him within the abyssal library of knowledge from which neither he nor his younger sibling knew how to escape, he grew up being grateful for it following the death of his parents. His knowledge first sparked itself during Ulysse's days in school and university, where he maintained the gradual ascent of his grades to the point where he constantly became the star pupil of his educators. After completing his studies of the Human World, his intellect displays itself through his thirst for knowledge of the Spiritual World, namely how it continues to maintain its balance and how the reincarnation cycle functions. In combat, Ulysse is capable of successfully employing the various applications of liberal sciences and sciences to his advantage. *'Highly Perceptive Combatant': While many, if not all, perceive him as an individual who would prefer to run his mouth rather than to listen, this is, in fact, a facade he maintains. In the world of rising businessmen and women, he keeps this facade to maintain the unsuspecting nature of unsuspecting rivals so that he can perceive and gradually discern what their true motives and next moves are while his rivals know nothing of it. He applies the same tactic during combat, and is also smart enough to maintain the facade without making his foes realize it. His intuition proves particularly helpful in that he is also aware of the smallest of details and changes in his foes, enough so that they can be used to his advantage. *'Master Strategist & Tactician': For all his power and knowledge, the greatest highlight of Ulysse's potential as a spiritual being is how he is able to applicate his power and knowledge against his foes' to create scenarios in which only he is benefited and his foes stuck at a constant disadvantage. This ability may perhaps be an innate ability he inherits from his ancestors whose greatest qualities are most often represented through their cunning, trickery, deceit, and their use of them. Psychologically, the nature of an individual's parents is imprinted upon them whether they realize it or not, and this may be the case for Ulysse through the Tournier family tradition of strictly preparing future leaders of the clan; Ulysse's parents showcase their cunning and trickery to dispatch rivals in the world of businessmen and women, and such ability was subconsciously adopted by a young Ulysse, who proceeded to display it at a young age. Utilizing his blabbermouth of a nature, Ulysse draws out the true nature of his foes and stimulating chaos within his foes' emotion, whether they are rival businessmen or spiritual beings, knowing well that an unbalanced emotion is key to defeating them, and keeps things in check by experimenting on his foes' maximum capacity as a rival. Once he realizes what his foes are capable of, he then proceeds to obliterate them with whatever is necessary. He is also capable of utilizing his facade as one who prefers to continue talking as opposed to listening to frustrate and torment his foes until his foes blurt out certain information he seeks under the frustration and torment he creates. His mastery over this ability is how he and his ancestors maintain their wealth. *'Master Manipulator': Ulysse has proven himself to be able to seamlessly twist facts and truths to his advantage, whether to use it against rivals in the world of businessmen or women or spiritual beings. He maintains the facade of an individual who prefers to ramble on and on when in truth he is perceptive and listening, using it as a method to fool his rivals into thinking he is a simpleton who cares for naught but himself. Fullbring I Never Had (アイ·ネバ·ヘット, Ai Neba Hetto): Through the use of his power, Ulysse is able to pull on the souls of the two rings that circle his middle fingers and change the their properties into something else entirely, namely four, metallic black spheres out of each ring, making a grand total of eight. They are mentally activated, though for style's sake, Ulysse often clashes the two rings against one another, causing them to split apart into the eight spheres. Once activated, these spheres gently circle around Ulysse's person, awaiting orders from their master. On a physical level, the spheres are about half the size of the average human palm and are identical to one another, save for the blue runes visible in the heart of each sphere, which are unique. They project a fluorescent blue hue and energy of the same color when in motion. On a spiritual level, the spheres are actually the manifestation of Ulysse's true potential as a spiritual being, with each sphere housing different aspects of his power, which corresponds to the unique runes inscribed upon the center of each sphere. Ulysse discovered this fact when he first noticed how they possess spiritual power, and thus spiritual pressure, of their own, with each possessing different sensation that would overall constitute his own spiritual pressure when exerted together. These spheres function through specialized commands given mentally by Ulysse; his mental power introduces a spiritual element to their surroundings, which they react to. Therefore, this means that only Ulysse and Ulysse alone is capable of controlling them. Ulysse thinks his power and its name, I Never Had, as a form of reliving his entire childhood, which he lost due to the advanced status of his family; they must progress and so must he, despite how young he was. Due to this, he likens the application of his power to games. In terms of physical might, these spheres possess the following capabilities: *'Indestructibility': The spheres generated by I Never Had can never be destroyed unless Ulysse himself fades from existence or traces of his spiritual power disappears for good. *'Momentum': The spheres in and of themselves are capable of becoming destructive forces when ordered to move at an unprecedented speed. Utilizing the physics of momentum and their indestructibility, the eight spheres are able to wreak havoc upon an individual, a room, a building, or any given target. In terms of spiritual power, these spheres possess the following capabilities: *'Possession': I Never Had's most rudimental power is its ability to possess things. Once activated, the spheres can and will take possession of the targeted entities by inserting their spiritual power into said entities and controlling the aforementioned entities from the inside through the injected spiritual power. This causes said entities, whether a person or an animal or a non-living object, to possess a distinct, fluorescent blue outline, indicating their successful control. While it takes one sphere to take hold of an object, no matter how massive or minuscule, two spheres are required to possess a living, though unthinking, creature, namely an animal. Three to four spheres are required to possess a living, thinking creature, namely Humans or other spiritual beings, depending on how strong their spiritual power is. Resisting their control is inevitable, though for thinking and stronger beings, simply dominating the insertion process with one's own spiritual power is necessary to break free of their control. :*'Telekinesis': By manipulating the movements of possessed objects, Ulysse is granted the ability to move said possessed objects with his mind through the spheres, though body movement accelerates the movement of these objects. Due to the number of spheres present, Ulysse can only telekinetically control eight objects at once, though he is able to hurl objects just seconds after controlling them, therefore relieving the stress of control. Variations of his telekinetic abilities can be achieved through later uses of I Never Had. *'Fusion': I Never Had's main power is its ability to provide fusion between two or more separate halves. Once activated, the spheres will possess two or more different targets and merge them together by injecting their inserted spiritual power from one object to another, thus binding them together through some form of spiritual binding. Through rigorous training, Ulysse has found that not only is this ability useful for binding, it is also useful for defense: by fusing an opposing target's attack to a nearby random object, Ulysse is capable of escaping the harm that could've been inflicted should the attack be successful. Later on, Ulysse is capable of transforming this power into a solution for his lack of offensive abilities by fusing an object or two toward an opposing target at high speed. :*'Shield': Two spheres are able to collectively exert their energy together before Ulysse's person to form a blue energy shield. :*'Absolute Defense': Through the use of I Never Had's primary ability of providing fusion and its shield variation, Ulysse is able to fuse an opposing target's attack to the shield. This action renders all forms of attacks against Ulysse useless, though it does possess several critical weaknesses. For instance, Ulysse must be fast enough to react to an incoming attack while creating a shield at the same time, and that he must be able to detect incoming attacks to prevent them from connecting to him. :*'Absolute Offense': By telekinetically fusing a nearby random object toward an opposing target at high speed, Ulysse is capable of utilizing I Never Had's fusion power as a direct offensive capability. However, due to the nature of I Never Had's fusion power, this offensive ability will always hit its intended target no matter how far the target has gone or how fast the target is going. Despite this, the attacks are not entirely unavoidable, for one can shield themselves with other nearby debris or prevent the attack from connecting by destroying the possessed objects used for attacks; they are, after all, most likely random debris, as well. :*'Attack Redirection': Utilizing I Never Had's power to assign an incoming attack to a different target far from his current location, Ulysse is perfectly capable of redirecting said attack to prevent it from connecting to him. :*'Teleportation': At some point, Ulysse discovered that the spheres are also capable of folding space by temporarily fusing two separate locations, thus creating a form of teleportation. This requires at least four spheres, two of which anchor themselves to one location while the other two to the intended destination. A portal made out of blue energy created from the spheres' spiritual power then forms, allowing Ulysse to teleport should he enter. He can only maintain the existence of the portals for several seconds, and due to the nature of the ability, Ulysse unfortunately cannot teleport very far from where he is currently. It has been demonstrated before, however, that he can teleport from one end of Karakura Town to another, thus showcasing how powerful the spheres' connection to their master is. If the portals close before the entirety of an entity enters or leaves entirely, they will cut anything in their path, save for stronger spiritual beings who can withstand the spiritual power put into making these portals. *'Separation': I Never Had's secondary power is the antithesis of its primary one: the separation of an entity into two or more equal parts. This power functions by having two or more spheres insert their spiritual power into a single target and ripping apart said target from inside out by forcefully pulling the physical and spiritual composition in different directions. The number of parts left present after the separation process is equal to the number of spheres required to separate a target. For instance, if Ulysse wants to separate a rock into three equal parts, then three spheres are required. Separating a living entity works in a similar fashion, though it is proven to be far more difficult, with higher beings needing at least all eight spheres just to be split into two halves, a process Ulysse is unwilling to go through for the extreme violence disgusts him. Under normal circumstances, the separating process will rip the target apart accurately and cleanly, allowing Ulysse to use this power to form smaller shapes out of bigger objects. The smaller the object, the faster the separation process. This power is primarily used for defensive purposes, such as splitting apart an incoming projectile into two parts so that it will prevent the two separated halves from connecting to Ulysse. *'Transmutation': I Never Had's final power allows Ulysse to transmute all forms of physical and spiritual matter, substance, and composition. This is the power Ulysse least exploits, for it requires a higher degree of concentration, stamina, and spiritual power, and can often lead to messy consequences, evident when he tried fixing a lamp but transmutes it into a container of chemical reaction instead. In present time, Ulysse is only capable of transmuting small items and only uses this power on a day-to-day basis, namely transmuting his dirty clothes into an entirely identical, albeit cleaner one. I Always Had (アイ·アウルエイス·ヘット, Ai Aurueisu Hetto) Limitations *I Never Had's primary weakness is the number of the spheres it generates. Sitting at a grand total of eight, the entirety of I Never Had's powers are packed into eight of these spheres. Thus, Ulysse cannot utilize more of its power should all eight spheres find themselves occupied doing something else, which they will eventually at some point during the battle. *While I Never Had's powers are great enough to the point where its master can withstand nearly all forms of attacks and perform a barrage of attacks at a hundred percent successful rate, Ulysse himself must be quick and perceptive enough to notice incoming attacks to not fall victim to them and strategic enough so that his attacks connect successfully and not be destroyed prior to connecting to their intended target. Trivia In a comedic fashion, Ulysse once clashed his rings together to activate his Fullbring, I Never Had, but ended up hurting his hands after the rings didn't activate because he forgot to activate them mentally. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Fullbringer